Abismo
by Hope1427
Summary: Lo que es inútil, no hace falta. Aquellos que nunca fueron deseados, no se extrañarán. Somos dueños de nuestro propio infierno. Indignos del amor, presos de la culpa, y anhelantes del cariño. Y sin embargo, todo cambió cuando comenzamos a amarnos el uno al otro.
1. Rio

Hola, fanfiction 2018.

¿Quedan aún lectores en esta época? Yo empecé en Fanfiction en 2013 y Dios. Que lo he dejado. Simplemente vengo a publicar esto por el gran amor que tengo por los Harvest Moon y por el hecho de que existen poquísimos fanfics en español de esta pareja.

 **Harvest moon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Natsume y Nintendo respectivamente 3 ~**

Y si alguien está leyendo esto, espero que les guste.

 _ **Abismo.**_

Desde pequeña sus padres siempre le habían dado todo. Todo aquello que cualquier otra niña podría haber anhelado; juguetes, chucherías, cosas bonitas, amor, cariño y comprensión. Pero pese a eso, a ella parecía no importarle.

Ella no sonreía. No se inmutaba, no lloraba, no demostraba nada. Sólo asentía, daba las gracias y proseguía.

Incluso cuando cumplió los dieciséis, nada parecía importarle, no llevaba amigos a casa, no salía, sólo se quedaba estudiando en su habitación, y salía únicamente para ir a la escuela o al trabajo.

-Estamos juntos desde la primaria, y aun así nunca me ha saludado. -Comentó uno de los compañeros de clase de la chica.

-Rachel Smith, ¿no? La rarita esa.

La rubia los escuchaba, pero no le ponía atención a ninguna de sus palabras. Siempre había sido así, y ella se había dado por vencida. No se esforzaría más, no sonreiría.

Se negaba a ser igual que los demás.

Ella no dedicaría sonrisas hipócritas, no hablaría a no ser que fuese necesario y tampoco se acercaría nadie.

A través del rabillo del ojo les echó un vistazo. Genéticamente todos eran lo mismo: ojos claros, piel pálida y cabello lacio. Psicológicamente, era exactamente lo mismo. Vacío. Y emocionalmente... hueco.

-Hueco... -musitó, cuando un recuerdo se pasó fugazmente por su cabeza.

* _ **Flashback**_ *

Era el primer día de la primaria y allí estaba ella, arrancándose el pellejo de los dedos. Tal vez era una niña de seis años, pero para su edad, era bastante acomplejada. A medida que su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, bajaba su mirada hacia su cuaderno.

Siendo una niña, pensaba que todo surgiría con normalidad, lograría hacer amigos, pese a su excéntrica personalidad, ¿verdad?

Y a medida que sus compañeros de clase se le acercaban, ella hacía lo posible por agradarles, sonreía mucho, intentaba ser chistosa...

Y parecía ser que estaba intentándolo con demasiadas ganas, lo que hizo que llegara a verse extraña.

Ello causó que, en lugar de apreciarla, sus compañeros acabaran viéndola con cierta repulsión.

-Vamos a comenzar la clase de baile, niños. Tómense de las manos.

-Asco. -Dijo uno de los niños ante el roce de ella y terminó alejándose.

Ella bajó la mirada y tragó saliva, decidió ignorar el comentario y sonreír como siempre lo hacía, pero ello sólo causó que el niño la mirara con disgusto.

Al salir de clases, abrió su pequeño casillero y lo vio. En un pliego de papel muy arrugado relucía en letras mayúsculas la palabra "fea" junto con un dibujo en el que se suponía estaba ella, en sus típicas coletas que siempre llevaba.

Era normal que en las escuelas hubiese acoso, era común que alguien terminase siendo molestado, pero ella nunca imaginó que terminaría en dicha posición.

Aguantó todo tipo de frases y palabras. Desde las más grotescas, véase "Puta" hasta las más moderadas como "Fea" la cual, ya no impactaba tanto.

Y sin embargo, ya no era la misma, y lo notó a medida que crecía. Su problema es que era muy diferente. Pese a su apariencia. A su estúpida piel paliducha y a su asqueroso cabello rubio.

Y aquellos ojos azules que cualquier persona llamaría "Bendición" para ella sólo era lo contrario.

 **~Fin Flashback~**

-Hueco-. Volvió a decir, garabateando en su cuaderno, llenándolo de espirales, hasta el punto de haber dañado completamente la hoja.

-Disculpa... -una voz desconocida la llamó, sin embargo no volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Qué? -espetó.

-Es un poco vergonzoso, la verdad... pero... ¿podría trabajar contigo en el proyecto de investigación? Bueno, ya sabes, es en parejas, y nadie quiere trabajar conmigo, así que...

-No.

-De acuerdo, lamento haberte molestado.

Rachel se sorprendió un poco ante su actitud mezquina y rápidamente volteó, pero lo único que vio fue la espalda de aquel pelirrojo alejándose y por un momento, se arrepintió.

Poco tiempo después ella se enteró que aquel muchacho se había retirado de la escuela.

Apretó los labios, haciendo lo imposible por contener sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Ni ella misma estaba segura. Por segunda vez en su vida estaba sintiendo algo: culpa.

Había descubierto que ese chico era acosado por sus compañeros. No tenía amigos, y nadie quería juntarse con él. Igual que ella: le ponían apodos y las chicas del salón decían que era "poco hombre". Pero, ¿había decidido marcharse únicamente por ella?

Miles de pensamientos vagaban por su mente esa noche, mientras se miraba al espejo, frustrada. Podía saborear una amarga mezcla de sentimientos en su boca, odio, dolor, frustración. Ante todo aquello, había tomado una decisión. Tomó el frasco que tenía delante de ella y se lo vació en la cabeza.

-Pronto será su cumpleaños, ¿qué crees que vaya a pedir? -preguntó la madre de la chica.

-Pedirá lo mismo de siempre, que no nos preocupemos por ella, y que seamos felices. -Contestó el hombre.

Ambos padres se mantuvieron en silencio al oír los pasos de la chica sobre la escalera. Le dedicaron una mirada perpleja e intercambiaron miradas.

-Buenos días. -Saludó la muchacha-. Lamento decirles que sí pediré algo en mi cumpleaños. Cumplo la mayoría de edad... entonces.

-Sí, querida. -Asintió su madre, sin poder ocultar la inmensa felicidad que estaba sintiendo. Habían pasado tantos años desde que había visto a su pequeña mostrar esa expresión en su rostro... y no era sólo eso.

-Mamá, papá... Aún es muy pronto, pero quiero decirles que tomé una decisión. En cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad, me mudaré.

La expresión de ambos cambió de un momento a otro, las palabras cayeron ante ellos como un balde de agua fría. Rachel les tendió un folleto y pudieron distinguir una frase en lo alto de él. "Un nuevo hogar, un nuevo comienzo. Villa Echo te espera."

-Pronto voy a terminar la secundaria, entonces, cuando la termine, me mudaré. Espero que les parezca bien.

-Lo pensaremos. -Dijo el hombre.

La joven asintió y salió de la casa. La mujer soltó un suspiro, mientras el hombre se recostó en su sofá, tratando de calmar la repentina exaltación que estaba sintiendo.

-Primero se aparece ante nosotros con el cabello negro, y ahora... se quiere mudar. ¡Es la primera vez que la veo tan interesada en algo! -Expresó su madre.

-Adolescentes. No son capaces de entenderse a ellos mismos, no cubren gastos, ocasionan problemas... y aun así son tan prepotentes como para creer que son lo suficientemente independientes como para vivir por su cuenta.

-¿Qué rayos dices? -La mujer frunció el ceño-. Te recuerdo que ella trabaja en la granja contigo, se encarga de los envíos y de las ventas e incluso de la escuela, y nunca nos ha causado ningún problema.

-Lo sé. -El hombre recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, y soltó un suspiro despreocupado-. Sólo quería sentirme como un padre, por primera vez en mi vida. Creo que esta es la primera vez que veo a Rachel tan animada.

-¿Le darás el voto de confianza?

-Por Dios, Claire. Eso es como preguntar si amo a mi hija.

~ _ **Dos años después~**_

Poco después del cumpleaños y la graduación de la chica, todo estaba preparado. La mayoría de sus cosas ya estaban en su nuevo hogar, así que se llevaría unas cuantas maletas consigo en el tren.

-Este es el teléfono de la casa, llámanos cuando llegues. Llámanos todos los días, en cuanto tengas tiempo libre. Si tienes dudas sobre algo, mándame un texto. Y si quieres regresar... Sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, Rachel. -Instruyó su madre.

-Gracias, mamá. -Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es la primera vez que te veo tan feliz, Rachel. Me pregunto qué te hizo cambiar. ¿Fue el color castaño?, ¿fue porque decidiste broncearte la piel?, ¿o porque usas lentes de contacto cafés?

-Admito que no lo sé. Creo que me encontré a mí misma. -Confesó, cerrando su mochila, mientras se preparaba para subir al tren-. Una última cosa, ayer fui al registro, y...

-¿Y...?

-Ya no soy Rachel Smith.

Su madre abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, la muchacha soltó una risa y prosiguió.

-Estás hablando con Rio. Rio Smith. Me tomé la molestia de dejar mi apellido intacto.

Antes de que frunciera el ceño y se mostrara indignada, se dio la vuelta. Deseaba que lo último que le dijera a su hija no fuera "Ese era el nombre que con tanto cariño escogimos para ti, y te lo cambiaste por algo tan absurdo."

Así que respiró y contuvo sus emociones.

-Hija, te amo y lo sabes. ¿Verdad? Por más locuras que hagas, tu padre y yo siempre estaremos de tu lado.

Esta vez fue ella quien tomó el siguiente paso y abrazó a su madre, susurrándole un "Lo sé, gracias." Antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Se despidió de su madre, observándola a través de la ventana, mientras que su figura se hacía más y más distante.

-¿Y ahora cómo le digo esto a Gray? -murmuró la mujer para sí misma.

Rio observó su reflejo en la ventana. La lluvia lo había empañado, así que ahora podía escribir y hacer dibujitos, algo que siempre le había gustado, tuviera la edad que tuviera.

Ella sabía que estaba rota. Que lastimaba a los demás, y a sí misma, por odiarse, pero había decidido que eso iba a cambiar.

Había cambiado su largo cabello rubio, por uno castaño claro y ondulado, e incluso había ocultado sus ojos azules, sustituyéndolos por lentillas color café.

Ya no se reconocía, frente a ella ya no estaba ese triste ser humano, ya no existía rastro de ella, ahora sólo estaba la nueva versión de ella.

Contempló la vía llena de piedras, con una sonrisa, mientras observaba las montañas y veía el paisaje distante, de un momento a otro, alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Perdón, espero no estorbar.

 _"Esa voz... Ya la he escuchado"_ –Pensó.

Rio levantó la vista y lo contempló. Lo primero que pudo sentir fue compasión, pues aquel muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado tenía el rostro amoratado, el labio hinchado y el ojo levemente morado. Se quedó contemplándolo por unos minutos y bajó la mirada.

 _"¿Por qué se sentó aquí? Pero sobretodo... ¿Qué rayos le pasó?"_

Él desvió sus ojos azules hacia ella y le sonrió, cosa que a ella le sorprendió.

-¿Son muy horribles mis heridas? Lo siento, si tanto molesto, me iré...

 _"Perdón, lo siento... ¡No hace más que disculparse!"_

-Está bien. -Tartamudeó-. Quédate aquí.

El pelirrojo obedeció y volvió a sentarse, mostrándose un tanto sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica. Pronto, desvió su mirada hacia sus manos, sus dedos jugueteaban con lo que parecía ser el medallón de un collar de perro. Estaba ansioso. Discretamente, volteó a mirar a la chica y la observó mirando a través de la ventana.

 _"¿Qué decir...?"_ -pensó el chico.

-Muchas gracias... por no echarme.

Rio volteó el rostro y lo miró confundida.

-La gente tiende a... echarme de ciertos lugares, como mi padre.

El joven se miró los pies. Ella no estaba segura de si el gesto era para esconder su tristeza o si aquello lo había hecho porque algo se le había caído.

-Lamento mucho oír eso. ¿A dónde piensas ir entonces?

-Me voy a un sitio llamado "Villa Echo".

Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero sin embargo, supo ocultar muy bien su asombro.

-Ya veo. Somos dos.

-Imposible... ¿Tú...? ¿Vamos a ser vecinos?

-Eso me ofende un poco. ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?

-¡No, no, no! Es que... eso suena genial.

El chico bajó la mirada al suelo, con tristeza.

-Por Dios... -dijo la chica-. Deja de hacer esa mirada, pareces un cachorrito-. Se rió un poco.

El chico, por otro lado, asintió. Luciendo verdaderamente como un cachorro abandonado.

-Me llamo Rio. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Rod.

Y ante la pronunciación de esa palabra, una secuencia de recuerdos llegó a la mente de la chica. Quien, al ver la sonrisa de aquel chico, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Pero, ¿qué era esto?

 _ **~Continuará~**_


	2. Rod

_**Voces**_

 ** _*Rod POV'S.*_**

Si hubiese una palabra con la que él mismo pudiera definirse, esa sería "Perdido".

Rod lo sabía, él no era como esos chicos de las series de la televisión, y mucho menos era como sus compañeros.

No tenía músculos, ni tampoco era atlético, ni era un cerebrito... él sólo era él.

Podía verse al espejo durante horas, y aun así no encontraba nada que le gustase, al menos lo suficiente.

Tenía los ojos azules, tan claros como el mismísimo cielo, cosa que quizá cualquiera envidiaría, pero entonces pensaba, y pensaba, y se daba cuenta de que quizás el azul no era un color muy masculino.

–"¡Tienes los ojos como una princesita, maricón!" -mascullaba uno de sus compañeros de clase, a punto de golpearlo.

"Si llegaste a pensar que sólo por tener los ojos azules ya eras guapo, pues estás muy equivocado. –Comentaba el chico con las mejores notas de la clase.

Definitivamente los ojos azules no eran nada atractivos. Rod pensó entonces, en sus cabellos. Tenía el cabello un poco rizado y alborotado, y siempre se ponía sus goggles, que eran muy especiales para él.

"¡Qué asco! ¡Ha de tener piojos, en esa maraña de cabellos!"

Al menos los insultos de las chicas no iban acompañados de golpes, pero éstos iban directo a la parte baja de su abdomen, como un puñetazo. Él lo sabía, sabía que no era lo suficientemente atractivo, ni lo suficientemente masculino.

Y ni siquiera era inteligente.

Desde pequeño, siempre había vivido en su mundo, como si hubiese una burbuja que lo cubriera, nadie era capaz de romperla. A sus padres esto les preocupó mucho. También por el hecho de que en la escuela, Rod era el niño que peor se desempeñaba académicamente, es por esto que lo llevaron a un médico y le diagnosticaron autismo. Pero él no lo sabía, ni lo entendía, su padre simplemente le decía que era un idiota desde su nacimiento y que estaba destinado a serlo de por vida. Entonces, cuando tenía 11 años, hizo un descubrimiento.

Él había visto la televisión escasas veces, pero con todo lo que había recopilado de ella en su memoria, descubrió que la gente que sufre, y que está cansada de todo, la gente innecesaria a la que nadie quiere, a veces se quita la vida. Tomó entonces, del gabinete de las medicinas, las pastillas que su mamá usaba para dormir, y sacó del envase un puñado de estas.

De pronto, sentía como si el aire no le llegase a los pulmones y la garganta comenzó a dolerle. Estaba seguro de que, si tomaba todas esas pastillas, se quedaría dormido para siempre, eso era seguro. Entonces, se vio preso del miedo y del pánico de que alguien lo descubriera, y, rápidamente escondió el pastillero.

Su cuerpo había actuado por sí mismo, y, sin darse cuenta, como un acto reflejo, su mano guardó una de las pastillas en su bolsillo. Aquello había dado rienda a un camino de sueños. Cada día, Rod tomaba una de las pastillas para el sueño con un vaso de agua del grifo del lavamanos; era el trago más amargo y más doloroso que jamás había probado. Aquel sueño lo llevaba a donde nadie podía molestarle, y no había más que infinita oscuridad. Todo estaba negro, pero había ruidos, eran susurros, apenas audibles, y él no entendía qué simbolizaban.

Desde entonces, Rod iba a la escuela con el rostro pálido y sin energías. Como si de alguna manera, aquellos sueños en los que se sumía a diario lo estuviesen consumiendo. Había dejado de hablar, ahora, mientras estaba en la mesa con su familia, no articulaba palabra alguna. Y tampoco comía. Para él, no había motivo alguno por el cual sonreír, no valía la pena intentar caerle bien a sus compañeros, no sabía ni por qué seguía en pie. Un día, el chico estaba recostado contra un árbol, ocultándose a toda costa del sol. Podía sentir como la luz pasaba a través de las hojas y le iluminaba las mejillas, mientras que una cálida brisa le refrescaba el rostro. Tenía sueño, y su piel carecía de color. Donde sea que se le viera, estaba mal; fue en ese entonces que una de sus compañeras de clase se le acercó, el sonido de su voz hizo que le diera un vuelco a su corazón.

–Mmm… –Articuló, pensativa. –No estás bien.

–Estoy bien. –Se sorprendió a él mismo. Nunca había sido capaz de emitir una sola palabra a un desconocido sin tartamudear. Sí, él era así de tímido.

–No era una pregunta.

Y entonces todo se había oscurecido. La fatiga pudo más que él, y no lo sabía. Cuando volvió en sí, lo primero que vio fue unos ojos azules viéndolo directamente. Y nuevamente, su corazón dio un vuelco. Echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación. Él estaba sobre una cama matrimonial, envuelto en un cobertor blanco, muy suave.

– ¡Al fin despiertas! –Notó el alivio en su voz. – ¡Creo que nunca había tenido tanta emoción, en mis catorce años de vida!

– ¿Dónde estoy?

Esta vez, el efecto había desaparecido y ahora había tartamudeado.

–Por muy raro que suene, estamos en mi casa. Estaba esperando a que mis padres vinieran a buscarme, y en vista de que no llegaban, salí a pasear un rato y entonces fue cuando te vi. Te veías moribundo, pálido, sin vida. Y supe que no estabas para nada bien, por ello, fui directo a hablar contigo, y te desmayaste, pero para nuestra suerte, mis padres llegaron justo a tiempo. Y si te preguntas por qué no te llevamos a un médico, es porque mis padres tienen a un médico personal que vive a unas casas de aquí, así que, en vez de gastar dinero y tiempo llevándote a un sitio donde realmente a nadie le interesa la salud de uno, decidimos llamar a nuestro médico de confianza.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo, y entonces, reuniendo algo de fuerzas, se sentó y observó aquella chica. Era rubia, y sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro. Entonces, y sin quererlo, pudo sentir como los latidos de su corazón iban más y más rápido, al compás de sus nervios. Desvió la mirada a las paredes de la espaciosa habitación. ¿Cuántos metros tendría? Él no sabía medir los espacios, siempre le había confundido aquello de "metros cúbicos" cosa que le daba vergüenza, puesto a que tenía quince años y estaba por terminar el bachillerato. De pronto, recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Las paredes eran blancas, un blanco simple, e iban decoradas con bonitas mariposas de color negro. Había un armario al frente de la cama, de madera blanca también, y a la derecha se encontraba una enorme peinadora con un espejo de gran tamaño. Volvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la emisora de aquellas palabras que resonaban en su mente, ella estaba sentada en un pequeño mueble que estaba pegado a la ventana. En un instante, Rod pensó lo agradable que sería tener uno de esos muebles para sentarse y poder observar el exterior desde su ventana.

–Me llamo Rachel –soltó sin más–. Smith, y me parece que somos compañeros de clase.

Ella no sonreía, y no había simpatía alguna en su tono de voz, y pese a eso, él sentía una inmensa calidez proveniente de ella.

"¡Basta, contrólate de una vez! –pensó, sintiendo como los colores subían a su rostro.

–En vista de que no hablas mucho… te diré que sé cuál es tu nombre. Te llamas Rod, ¿no? –Ella sonrió, por primera vez, desde su encuentro, a lo que el chico asintió, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban color carmesí–. Mira, Rod. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? No es nada grave, simplemente estás mal alimentado. Basta con que empieces a comer con más regularidad y ya verás que todo mejorará.

El de ojos azules asintió, con la cabeza baja, sintiéndose avergonzado, indigno de que alguien le hablase de esa forma y de que alguien, de alguna manera, fuese amable con él.

En ese entonces, alguien entró a la habitación. Una mujer, idéntica a la niña que se encontraba a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llevaba una bandeja que dejó sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

–Hola, querido. No te asustes. Soy la mamá de Rachel –se presentó–. Viendo tu situación, te he traído algo para que cenes, por favor, debes comerlo.

Bastó con que dijera esas palabras para que el corazón del chico se ablandara una vez más, comenzó a comer entonces, la lasaña que le habían traído, y desde aquél día, esa se volvió su favorita.

Pensó día y noche en aquella chica, Rachel. Y en sus largos cabellos, que él juraba que se los había concedido el mismísimo sol. Y en aquella sonrisa que había bastado para hacer latir su corazón tan fuerte hasta el punto que le dolía.

¿Qué sería todo aquello que estaba sintiendo? ¿Podría ser, acaso, que estaba cercano al día de su muerte? Y entonces ahora, cada vez que soñaba, la veía a ella, y escuchaba su voz diciéndole "No estás bien", mientras que el viento hacía que las hojas de los árboles se mecieran y volaran. Pero para su desgracia, él seguía siendo aquel tímido adolescente, acosado por sus compañeros, y sin embargo, ¡cómo agradecía que no le golpearan frente a ella! Entonces, un día, juntó el valor suficiente para preguntarle si quería ser su pareja en el proyecto de investigación. Pese a que él siempre hacía sus trabajos por él mismo, lo que sucedió después lo dejó helado.

–No. –Espetó, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

Entonces pudo oír las risas lejanas de sus compañeros. Y por primera vez, en lugar de sentirse miserable, se sintió patético. Se disculpó y salió rápidamente del salón de clases, sintiéndose perseguido por las miradas expectantes de todos.

–¿De verdad creíste que una chica como ella querría estar junto a ti?

Se volvió para ver quién era el emisor de aquellas palabras, pero no había nadie. Continuó su camino, pisando las hojas secas, y viendo como el cielo estaba repleto de nubes que le daban un buen contraste a sus emociones.

–Eres muy gracioso, la verdad… ¡Fuiste tan iluso para creer que le agradabas a esa chica!

Paró en seco, pero nuevamente, no había nadie a su alrededor. ¡Estaba solo!

–Eres un ser asqueroso. ¿No lo ves? Siempre pensaste que eran ellos los que estaban equivocados, pero, ¿es que acaso no te has visto en un espejo?

Era cierto, muy dentro de él, había un rayo de esperanza, que decía que algún día, aquellos que lo habían humillado, se arrepentirían. Él quería ser optimista, quería creer que había alguien que lo querría por ser quien era. Y entonces recordó que había una persona… Pero ella…

–¡Está muerta! ¡Tu hermana está muerta, por tu culpa!

Y de la nada, sus pasos torpes hicieron que se cayera de cara. Tenía ahora las manos y la cara ensangrentada, observó su reflejo en una de las vidrieras de un local, y vio como patéticamente unas lágrimas gigantes bajaban por sus ojos. Todo era verdad. El problema no eran los demás, el verdadero problema era él.

Se repetía esto con cada paso que daba, inconscientemente, como si estuviese muerto. Como si ahora su cuerpo se moviese por sí mismo, sin necesidad de su alma. Subió los escalones hacia el baño y, sin temor alguno, sacó el pastillero de su mamá y se sumió en el sueño más profundo jamás alcanzado. Esta vez se hundía más y más, tanto que ya no podía ver la superficie. Lo había perdido todo, y eso que ni siquiera tenía nada. Había experimentado el amor, y no había sido correspondido. Tenía una familia a la que poco le interesaba, y ahora, se había perdido a él mismo.

–Lo que es inútil, no hace falta –dijo aquella misteriosa voz.

Ahora las voces eran claras.

Ya no estaba hundiéndose, ahora ahí estaba él. Ante la sombría oscuridad, frente a las personas que más le habían hecho daño. Ahí estaban ellas, con los cabezas bajas, y él era incapaz de divisar sus rostros, pero sabía exactamente quiénes eran.

Lo que es inútil, no hace falta –repitió la misma voz–. Así que ven conmigo, que nadie te extrañará.

–Lánzate, sumérgete, húndete –decían las voces en unísono. –En la profundidad de la muerte, donde te espera la única persona que te amó de verdad.

Y entonces, dejó de respirar.

–No estás bien.

Escuchó a lo lejos aquella voz, ¡cuánto tiempo había pasado sin escucharla! ¡Y cuánto la anhelaba! Sintió poco a poco como su cuerpo subía a flote, como si hubiese estado ahogado durante muchos años y algo lo trajese de vuelta a la superficie para volver a respirar; fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Sintió una mano, cálida, en su frente, y notó que era de la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Su aroma a lavanda le embriagó.

–Estoy bien. –Afirmó, sintiendo como volvía a la vida lentamente, mientras miraba sus largos cabellos color café.

–No era una pregunta. –Afirmó, sonriendo.

Y como si fuera la primera vez, sintió un flechazo.

 _ **~Continuará~**_


End file.
